Just Breathe
by Sevi Oz
Summary: John Watson just broke up with Sherlock. John goes on a blind date with James Moriarty, and he kidnaps, rapes, and strangles him.


"What am I going to do with you?" He grinned his cheshire cat smile and paraded himself in front of the defenseless man.

John Watson shivered below him. He was completely naked sitting against a pole on the rough concrete of an abandoned wear house. His wrists were tied to the opposite forearms behind his back, and Moriarty had taken precautions to prevent him from moving anywhere. A rope was looped around his neck and the support beam he was leaning on. The rope was not tight enough to prevent airflow, but still tight enough to ensure that he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

How could he have been so stupid? Was he really so desperate to get over his idiot of a flat mate that he was willing to meet up with the first person who showed any interest in him? He met James on a ridiculous dating website, and tonight was supposed to be their first date. They went through dinner without a hitch. James seemed kind and charming; He even paid the bill. They said their goodbyes, and a few blocks later John had turned down an alleyway as a shortcut to his apartment when a rag drenched in chloroform had covered his mouth and nose invading his senses. When he had awoken he found himself in his current predicament. How could Shelock possibly be worth all of this trouble? He should have taken his breakup like a normal person with ice cream and cheesy movies instead of trying to find someone else to be with so quickly.

"What do you want from me?" John asked with as much animosity that he could muster while still trying to rein in his own fear.

"What do I want? Oh not much. I just enjoy watching you squirm." Moriarty grinned down at the helpless creature.

A shiver found its way up John's spine. " But why me? What did I ever do to you?"

"Do? You didn't have to DO anything. You were just easy prey. You were so willing to go on a date with a complete stranger you'd found on the internet just days before. You were the perfect target. I would have expected more from Sherlock's sidekick. No hard feelings, right? We should really get started anyways."

Watson felt a bout of adrenaline shoot through his body as Moriarty started walking towards him. He jerked and squirmed in a last ditch attempt to break free of his restraints, but it only ended with his throat getting a harsh tug that left him worse off than where he started.

"Shhh…shhh…calm down. Everything will be alright. Don't you worry your pretty little head," James cooed. His eyes sparkled with the unbridled glee of a child who just learned that Christmas was coming early this year.

He sat down onto John's bear thighs, and squeezed his knee's and ankles together to prevent him from moving more than a few inches to either side. He reached behind the pole to grab the loose ends of the rope hanging on the floor, and caressed them fondly in front of the growingly more distressed Watson. He slowly pulled the ropes tighter around John's neck.

He could still breathe, but barely. He felt the blood gradually rushing to his head. The rope was like a python slowly squeezing the life out of him. John tried to breathe as slowly and normally as possible, but the increasing loss of air coupled with his already quickened heartbeat lead him to panting to catch every wisp of air. Finally there was no more air left to be had. John widened his eyes and looked pleadingly into Moriarty's in hopes of finding a thread of humanity in him. All he saw was a wicked enjoyment sparking in his eyes.

"Do you know how long it takes to strangle someone? It's said to take about four minutes, but I'm not so sure. I think it depends on how you do it"

He began to panic at his helplessness. He tried to kick and free himself of the ropes around his wrists and the weight on his legs. If only he could get enough space to pry the ropes off from around his neck. It was all for not. The ropes were too tight, and Moriarty weighed too much.

 _Can't…breathe…can't…need…air…_ Watson's air starved mind screamed. _Sherlock…please…_

"See I like you John. You're just so damn beautiful, and you'll never know what a gorgeous sight you're providing me with. I love listening to you try to vainly grasp even the tiniest particle of air and failing." He yanked the rope to prove his point.

 _Stop…please…air…just…little…air…_ his throat burned. His chest felt like it was on fire. He NEEDED air.

Stars began forming behind his eyes. His chest felt like it was caving in, and all wanted was a chance to breathe. His face had turned from a dark red to a purple. He felt his eyes bulge out and his lips go numb as he wheezed against the ropes grading on his throat. He was beginning to fade into the quiet waiting in his head.

"Oh no no no, don't do that. It's only been three minutes and twelve seconds. Here, take a breath." He loosened the ropes enough for a rush of oxygen to revive John from his state. He drew in a deep gulp of well deserved air. The fresh supply was cut off all too soon. He was permitted to breath, but only tiny trickles of air that left him still seeing stars. With one hand still holding onto the ropes securely James zipped down his pants to reveal a painfully erect leaking cock.

"I can't stand this anymore. If I don't take you now I may explode." He shifted off of John's legs and hoisted his entrance to meet with Moriarty's member. Without any preparation he slid into the puckering star on his rear. John's slightly glazed eyes cleared, and he let out choked scream of pure unadulterated terror. He had no time to adjust to the intrusion before James started moving in and out of his body. John had never experienced pain like this before in his life. It felt like his insides were being put through a blender with every movement.

To make matters worse, the rope was tightening around his neck. James had become consumed by his current task, and did not notice that John was being pulled out to strain against the rope farther and farther with every thrust. Watson could find no leverage to hoist himself back up the post, to loosen the constraints around his neck. He kept sliding closer and closer to the floor, but the rope remained in its same position around the pole. His chin was forced to drop down to his chest, and try a he might, he could not find a single breath of air.

Moriarty thrusted deeper and faster with every second, and all John could do was take wheezing gulps that gave nothing to his oxygen starved mind.

 _Bursting…please…air…stop…just…air…_ He wanted to scream, kick, struggle, do anything, but he was bound and helpless.

James leaned forward and sloppily kissed John's unresponsive lips. His hot breath steaming into John's face made his stomach clench and throat constrict. He forced his tongue into the back of Watson's throat, and the feeling made him gag, causing an attempted coughing fit that sounded like sand being put through the blender.

"Your face is so beautiful in this shade. What should I call it? It's darker than red, so maybe purple? Violet? You're almost blue darling… how exquisite."

John's entire body began to spasm from oxygen loss. His limbs lost all semblance of control, and his torso violently jerked in all directions. His eyes were rolling back into his head, and his mouth lay agape as his body begged for air.

"Oooooh thats it baby! Keep moving, I'm almost there…just… a little… more…" Moriarty's thrusting became quicker and more erratic as John jerked in every direction around his cock. He finally lost control as he rode the waves of his orgasm, pulling John even closer to the ground.

James slipped out of the bloodied entrance while John lay slumped and unconscious against the pole. Moriarty hoisted him up, and uncoiled the rope from around his neck. A weak gasp of air and flurry of life came to John's face.

"Don't worry, love. I won't let you die yet. I've still got more planned for you." Moriarty leaned down and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.


End file.
